DARK FLOWER
by stonewallhibari18
Summary: [OC/Sayuri Ishikawa x Kirino Ranmaru] Ishikawa Sayuri is a mean and merciless person. She's in love with Kirino.
1. Chapter 1

Ishikawa Sayuri, 13-years old. She has a back-length silver hair that is a bit wavy at the bottom part, tall, have red eyes (symbolizes a dragon), and has pale skin. Suzuno Fuusuke was her brother but she got adopted so she was given the name Ishikawa Sayuri. Her previous name was Suzuno Rin. She loves her brother deeply and her brother loves her back, but they see each other very often. She is mean and cruel, and never chose who to fight that's why she doesn't have any friends. She is super silent, doesn't talk when it's not important and for the mean time, she doesn't smile. She is pretty, but tomboyish type.

Sayuri is studying at Raimon Junior high. She is on her way to Raimon, walking on the route; way to Raimon, she saw Kirino along with Shindou. Kirino is her classmate and her BIG crush. Though, she never tells it to anyone or Kirino. When she sees Kirino, her heartbeat is beating faster. Kirino is always talking to her, but he never sees him as a friend, instead; she is just ignoring him so she can hide her feelings. But Sayuri feels sad when she ignores Kirino. Whenever it's about Kirino, her personality is becoming soft, and she even smiles when Kirino did something cute or nice to her, but she never shows her smile, even Kirino didn't sees it.

Sayuri is far behind to Kirino and shindou, but her eyes are stuck to Kirino. Suddenly, Kirino looked behind and sees Sayuri.

"Oh, Ishikawa-chan!" He smiled and approached you.

"K-Kirino!'' Sayuri said nervously. "What do you want?" She changed her tone high.

Kirino holds Sayuri's right hand. "Come with us!" and dragged Sayuri away along with Shindou. Kirino brought Sayuri at their soccer club room.

"Ishikawa-chan, I really want you to join our club. You see, I saw you kicking someone before. The way you kick that time is really a big help in our team. You have a good potential in soccer."

Hearing those words, Sayuri felt embarrassed. "What the heck are you saying? And there is no way that I will join your team." Sayuri said angrily. She left the room and straight ahead to her classroom.

Class has ended, Sayuri is arranging her things to her bag. Abruptly, Kirino emerge at her front.

"What do you want?" Sayuri said angrily.

"Here!" A basket of middle mist red flowers is in his hand, it's like he's giving it to Sayuri.

"What is that?" Sayuri asked curiously.

"Flowers?"

"No, I mean what is that for?"

"Actually….."

"If it is about joining your team again, it's a NO." She said emphasizing the word no. Even when she likes Kirino, there is no way that she will join because soccer is not sport. But she feels bad, because it's hard for her to refuse Kirino and for not accepting the flowers because she loves flowers.

The next day, there is a plastic of different flavor of jelly candies with a red ribbon closing it, and with a letter beside it over your desk. Sayuri pick up the letter and started reading it.

_Ishikawa-chan,_

'Please accept these jelly candies even if you still don't want to join our club, but I will be happy if you will join. If you've change your mind, I will be waiting for you today.

Kirino Ranmaru.'

Sayuri blushed after reading the letter, jelly candies are her favorite, she is just can't believe that Kirino gave those to her. A smile traces her face.

"Ishikawa-chan, you are smiling." Kirino appeared. "That's beautiful! No, you're beautiful." Kirino stated.

Sayuri blushed after hearing what Kirino said to her 'You're beautiful_'._

"I hope you will like it." Kirino beamed.

"Actually….. These are my favorites. Thanks." Sayuri said shyly. Now she's becoming soft again.

"I didn't expect that you can smile with just simple jelly candies." Kirino giggled.

Sayuri thinks for a while, thinking if she will join or not. But she changed her mind for joining the club.

"I will join the club." Sayuri said seriously.

"Oh, that's good!" Kirino giggled but didn't understand what Sayuri just said. "What? You will join? Are you sure?" Kirino is so shocked and he even holds her hands because of his happiness.

After class, Kirino bring Sayuri at their club.

"Everyone! I want you to meet Sayuri." Kirino said. Some of the members are in shock and some are afraid after they see Sayuri.

"I'm Ishikawa Sayuri, nice to meet you." Sayuri bowed.

"Ishikawa, it's good that you had changed your mind. Welcome to our club." Shindou gave his right hand for a shake.

"Thanks!" Sayuri took Shindou's right hand and shake.

It's been a week since Sayuri joined the club, some members are still not comfortable when she is around.

"ishikawa-senpai!" Kariya called.

"Can I help you?" Sayuri asked.

"I want to give you something. Give me your hand." Kirino ordered. When Sayuri gave her hand, Kariya put something on her hand. When Sayuri saw what is on her hand, she throws it away and….

"AHHHHH!" Sayuri screamed and sat on the ground. It was a caterpillar, she hated and feared that thing.

Everyone heard the scream of Sayuri then they all go there where Sayuri and Kariya are.

"Ishikawa-chan, what happened." Kirino called in concern and approached Sayuri. He can see the tears on Sayuri's eyes. "Ishikawa-chan, you are crying…" He wiped Sayuri's tears.

Sayuri stand up and anger is drawn on her face, "What the fuck is wrong with you?" and she smacked Kariya's face.

"What was that for?" Kariya growled.

Sayuri pulls Kariya's uniform, "Don't mess with me again or else, I will kill you."

"That's enough!" Tenma butted in, "Please! Don't hurt each other." He added.

Practice has ended, Sayuri is about to go home but Kirino grabbed her.

"Ishikawa-chan, what happened lately?"

"Kariya. Kariya put a caterpillar on my hand." She sights.


	2. Chapter 2

Months had passed, Sayuri is getting along well with her teammates. Her heart is soft now unlike before; full of hatred, she always smiles and somehow nice, but her sadistic personality is still there. Sayuri and Kirino became closer to each other, and Sayuri is so happy about it. She always love hanging out with him.

For Kirino, Sayuri is a special someone. Though he can't confess his feelings because he knows that Sayuri will reject him or even kill him. He fell in love with Sayuri after he saw her smile for the first time, he was glad that Sayuri joined the club. He is still thinking if he will confess or not for a week, Sayuri is driving him crazy. Sauri is like a dark flower for him, because she's a beauty with dark personality; though he didn't mind him, but his feelings are becoming stronger, he can't even control it.

Now, they are at the library to research their assignment and to read some poems or stories because that's their hobby, Shindou left earlier and just the two of them left. Kirino is starring at Sayuri while she's reading and it's like Sayuri noticed it.

"W-why are y-you sta-sta-starring a-at me?" Sayuri is stuttering.

Kirino didn't answer but he just kept his stare to Sayuri, it seems that his brain is flying. And suddenly….

Kirino pecks Sayuri's lips softly for seconds while his eyes are closed. Sayuri is shock on Kirino's action that caused her to blush harder.

'Soft.' Sayuri thought.

When Kirino parted, "I-I'm sorry…. I-I didn't mean to ki-" Sayuri slapped him.

Sayuri left Kirino, and now she's heading home.

Kirino felt bad about what he had done to Sayuri and about how Sayuri slapped him. He likes the kiss that's why he's scarifying his feelings for perfect confessing and courting to Sayuri.

The next day, Sayuri is heading on her school but someone grabbed her, it's Midori.

"Where are you bringing me?" Sayuri asked in confused.

"Secret!" Midori answered.

Both of them arrived at the front of soccer club building, they come inside and heading to the clubroom. At the corridor; way to the clubroom, there are pink petals all over the floor.

'It's like Kirino's hair' Sayuri thought and she is smiling while remembering Kirino.

Finally, they are at the front door of the clubroom. They open the door, and Sayuri is so amaze seeing the different butterflies inside the room.

"Where did these came from? Why there are butterflies in here?" Sayuri asked with amazed tone while exploring the room with butterflies.

"How could I start?"

Sayuri heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw Kirino.

'How do I start?  
>What do I say?<br>I love you and you take my breath away?  
>Do I say hold me tight, keep me warm all through the night?<br>So how do I start?  
>I start like this hold me, love me, teach me, move me, motivate me to do something great.<br>Now that I've started how do I end?  
>I end like this<br>I LOVE YOU!'

"That's my favorite poem." Sayuri said in confused.

"Indeed! Ishikawa-chan! No, Sayuri-chan!" Kirino corrected.

Sayuri blushed after she heard Kirino said her first name.

"Sayuri?" Sayuri asked in surprised.

"Sayuri-chan, I'm showing my affections to you and I'm courting you."

"I don't know what to say." Sayuri said shyly.

"It's okay! I can wait for your answer. Accept this gift as my affections to you." Kirino gave Sayuri a big paper bag.

"Ok!" Sayuri accepted the gift.

Sayuri is now on her room, starring at the gift that Kirino gave to her. She feels pleasant on what Kirino did and how much he put some efforts. She thinks and thinks whether she will accept him or not, but she knows the answer, though she's afraid. She opens the paper bag.

"This is…" She said and pulled out the big bunny stuffed toy, "so cute." She added. She also sees a book.

"The Death of Ivan Ilyich?" Sayuri pulled out the book, "I always wanted to have this novel." Sayuri cried.

"Kirino did his best to impress me, I don't want to waist his effort. And besides, I liked him first, it's wrong that he confessed first."

After of her long thinking, she had decided to accept Kirino's feelings for real.

After the night, Sayuri is so excited to accept Kirino's feelings. On her way to school, she brought her guitar.

Finally, she arrives, Kirino came to school earlier than her. She pulled Kirino.

"Kirino! I will tell you the answer, but not in here." Sayuri grabbed Kirino. She brings Kirino at the roof top. She let Kirino to sit down and so she does.

"What are we doing here?" Kirino asked confusingly.

Sayuri didn't answer; instead, she took out her guitar and started strumming it then sings.

My eyes go to you automatically  
>It's not even like the print on your clothes are eye-catching<br>Even when I'm doing something else all day  
>This person is quite alright<p>

Each and every one of your actions puts me up and down  
>I'm not someone who smiles this much<br>Looking back, I suffered a lot because of you too  
>But each and every one of those things, I don't hate it<p>

I love you, I love you  
>On the days that I see you, although it's not just us two<br>I try to look good in front of you, I'm like that  
>I love you, I love you<br>On days I can see you, although it's not just us two  
>My heart races, I'm telling you<p>

Each and every one of your actions puts me up and down  
>I'm not someone who smiles this much<br>Looking back, I received so much because of you  
>So I can't give you up even more<p>

This love that only I'm drinking is bitter  
>It overflows so I want to pour some in your cup<br>I'm waiting for you to say "I love..

you I love you  
>On the days that I see you, although it's not just us two<br>I try to look good in front of you, I'm like that  
>I love you, I love you<br>On days I can see you, although it's not just us two  
>My heart races, I'm telling you<p>

After she sings, Kirino just stared at her stupidly.

"Kirino! I'm accepting your feelings. It's not also right that you confessed to me because I love you first. I didn't answer you that quickly because I'm scared to have a relationship. But believe me, I love you so much! I had started to like you when we were still first year. I didn't tell you because I'm afraid that you will reject me and romance isn't my thingy. And that time, I'm nothing but a delinquent; but you changed me, I become someone different, so different in what I am before. I was a devil before, but now I turned into a real person, a person that can be kind and to care someone. You always makes me sm-"

*kiss*

Kirino cuts Sayuri's word by kissing her lips.

"I heard enough." Kirino smiled. "So you're mine now?" He added.

"Yes!" Sayuri answered happily. Kirino kisses her again more gently and more pleasure. Their kiss is long like there is no tomorrow.

Sayuri and Kirino are now together.

~THE END~

**NOTE: The song that Sayuri sang was I love you of Akdong Musician.**

**Copy link here to watch and to listen the MV: ** watch?v=ZuyNe3AmlSk


End file.
